It's Hard To Be The Better Man
by You.Upgraded
Summary: Shane and Lori smut. Takes place during Season One, Episode Two. May turn into a multi-chapter story from Shane's POV. Rated Mature for sexual content and language.


This is from Shane's point of view. To all of you Walking Dead people out there this might be worth your while. However, it does contain some sexual situations and language. It's rated mature for a reason and if you hate Shane I suggest this not be for you.

Enjoy lovelies 3

* * *

This wouldn't be the first time we'd found ourselves like this, panting in anticipation. It's happened before, a few times now, enough times to count on my hands and to me that's enough reason to want more. I push her onto the ground, the grass sliding against her back and her long, dark hair splays out on the plush green.

"How much time do we have?" I ask, but it doesn't really matter, we'll do this anyway, this dance.

"Enough," she spits out between heavy breathes, dainty hands tugging at my belt and I'm not up for anymore questioning.

I'm eager and excited, as usual, ripping my shirt from my frame and tossing the material aside to find later. We're both pulling my pants down, not off completely, just in case we're found by a group of walkers. It hasn't happened yet but I'm not willing to take my chances, I'm not willing to put her at risk because of my own foolishness.

My mouth's on her hip bones, kissing each one before my tongue snakes out to run against the alabaster skin of her abdomen. Hands pressed just under her breasts, her moaning strained as she tries to keep herself in check. In seconds she's clawing at her own blouse, losing it completely. Hands grasping my face, pulling my lips onto hers for a searing kiss. Tongues dancing together as I grind my solid erection against her jean clad core. I'm of course oh so quick at removing those painted on jeans from her body, noticing in an instant that she's lacking panties. My length is met with wetness from between her thighs, she's always so damn wet for me.

"Shane," she pants lightly, and I'm back to where I should be, kissing her with reckless abandon, giving her exactly what she's been missing, exactly what she needs. I'll always be what she needs.

Lips trail a path down her neck to her chest, meeting the cold sensation of metal. Opening my eyes I notice the locket hanging between her breasts, it's always there and yet I'm always wondering why. I'll never say it out loud, I know why she keeps it, deep down I know she can't let go and I'm not asking her too. Our eyes meet and it's like she's asking me what to do with a stare but I wait for her to make that decision.

Pulling the chain over her head, she places the locket next to us in the tall grass, fingering the ring that accompanies the jewelry for a little longer than necessary. I try not to look directly at the wedding band, I'm not going to allow the guilt to penetrate my heart for a second longer. The emotion is voided from my brain, I refuse to acknowledge what I feel in that regard, there was only so much I could have done. He's gone I remind myself; forever.

I can't look in her eyes right now, I see too much of her soul when I do that, I see him in her eyes. So I'll make this about us once again, I'll make her forget even if it's just for a short time, at least I can keep her with me. Large hands grasp her waist and I'm flipping her thin frame so that she's pressed hard onto her stomach. She cries out for a moment, it's a little hiss of pain mixed with the heartache that threatens to breach inside her. Nails clawing at the blades of grass, the sounds tumbling from her lips sound mournful almost, but her hips are jutting backwards begging me to continue. With one hand I grasp my throbbing member, gliding the swollen head past her glistening folds and she bucks back unconsciously.

"Oh God," I whisper, even though I've come to the realization that HE doesn't really exist.

No. Instead I find God inside of Lori, I find religion as I fill her completely, I pray out loud a slew of curses and praises that are meant for her ears only.

In a swift motion I've delved deep inside her quivering inner walls and she's near screaming. My chest presses against her back and I'm allowing her to support the bulk of my weight. She needs to carry this pressure, carry what I have carried all this time, what we're now carrying together. I can never make her forget completely, but I know for a fact I can make her breath again. Feel again, feel everything and nothing all at the same time. I'm all she craves now, I'm the one she cries out for, the one she clings to in the night when she's terrified of the unknown.

My hands spread down her extended arms, reaching her knuckles, our fingers lace together in a intimate embrace.

"Lori," I whisper into her ear, kissing down to her cheek were I can taste the salty tears that tumble.

"I'm sorry," she replies, but I don't want that, I can't have that.

"Don't," I comfort, "it's alright, you know that I understand."

That's all it takes for her to start up her moaning again, this time the moans are far more pleasurable and she's guiding one of my hands underneath our thriving frames. Fingertips fan out and we're both rubbing easy circles against her vibrating little bundle of nerves. My teeth sink into her shoulder, leaving the tiniest of love bites before kissing the reddened area.

"I want," she breathes but she can't seem to get it out before she's tightening around my thrumming manhood.

"Oh Jesus," she pushes out, "Oh shit….Shane."

She's shaking from the rippling of this intense orgasm, but my hips still push forward, we both need more of this ecstasy.

Getting to my knees, I keep her with me, one arm wrapping around her abdomen while the other guides her hips up and down. She leans her back into my chest, tightly we're pressed together, tangled in this embrace. Our eyes meet, everything is said through the passage of a mere glance.

"I just wanted to see your face," she admits, not allowing her eyes to close as one hand travels over the planes of my cheeks.

Gently she presses her lips to mine, moving her mouth against mine with soft precision.

We're moving at a slower pace now but it's still has us spiraling out of control. I'm so close to release and I know she is too, for the second time today she'll be seeing stars. My stars.

"Lori," I pant, gripping her tighter as I pump deep inside her soaked sex, "I'm gonna cum."

I need her to know, in case she wants me to stop and finish myself. She rarely ever asks me to stop and neither of us are thinking of the risks involved. It's a one in ten chance right? Surely after all this time nothing will come of this sexual desire except our mutual satisfaction. She gives a little nod but kisses me again instead of saying anything in return, fingers wrapping in my curling hair, tugging softly as she moans signaling her climactic end.

"I need you," she whispers, "I need this, Shane." Free hand gripping the chain of my necklace as if she needs the extra support.

Teeth tug at my lower lip and I'm losing it completely, roaring out into the open forest as if we are totally alone. I'm filling her now, the warmth of my seed shooting into her womb, eliciting a sigh of content from the angel in my arms.

We continue kissing for a few moments before she's sliding off of my lap and retrieve her strewn about clothes. Standing up I'm able to fix my pants and fasten my belt, picking up my shirt from the ground and tugging it on. Coming over to me she smiles, dainty fingers redoing the small buttons of the blue dress shirt.

"Thank you," I return the grin, placing my fingers under her chin and bringing her in for a sweet kiss to those bruised lips.

That beautiful smile won't cease and I can feel it against my mouth, causing me to do the same.

"Let's get back to camp," she suggests, "I don't want Carl to worry and I don't want anyone to wonder where we are."

I grip her hips for a moment, pulling her close to my chest and she giggles.

"Why can't they know? Why not?"

Shaking her head, her expression changes.

"Not yet," she insists, "Carl's not ready. Not for this to be his reality."

I nod trying to understand, even though I feel that unbearable twist in my heart, the pain in my chest that I always receive from her.

"When?" I ask, kissing her forehead and she places her palms on my shoulders.

"One day," she decides, in her eyes I can tell this is a truth she does want to keep, "Soon. Shane I promise, soon."

I don't hold her to it, I've been asking her this question for far too long as it is. I want to be official, I want others to know she is mine and that I'm willing to stick by her side no matter what. She is my responsibility and my solace, as well as Carl whom I've completely taken as my own. It's what Rick would want, he'd want them to be cared for and that's exactly what I intend to do.

"Don't forget this," I note, picking up her necklace and placing it back around her neck.

"I would have," she admitted, but quickly blushed, "I would have had to come back for it. I feel naked without it."

Biting my lower lip I merely nod, "Let's head back to camp." I insist, leading the way as she trails silently behind me.


End file.
